7 Years Of Bad Luck?
by HyenaYu
Summary: The mirror broken by her bunny Maron started it all. Usagi knew at once when it broke that she was a goner. Coping this kind of situation leads her to many things. Good, and bad. She finds a bittersweet truth. She is forced to make a decision. Someone will die. Luck won't forever be on her side. 7 YEARS OF BAD LUCK
1. How it started

**SUMMARY OF STORY/FANFICTION: Serena breaks a mirror whilst trying to catch her brown bunny Maron. During that chase, Usagi crashes into the mirror, resulting in a bloody gash and a broken mirror, and you know what they say when you break a mirror. You scream and look around if something bad is going to happen to you right away. But when you realize you are okay. And you release a breath of relief.**

 **But, it isn't always what it seems...**

* * *

Usagi ran around, chasing her very bouncy bunny. It was a brown bunny with hazel eyes and Usagi adored her a lot. She always lifted up her spirits and made her day better than it was. The only time Maron made her mad was when she was doing what she was doing right now. When she was running and bouncing around and hopping onto various places in her room. Her bookshelf, her desk, her bed, her chair was covered in bunny prints because Maron had stepped on Usagi's cheesecake and had gotten some on her paws. It was a mess, and Usagi hated to think what her mother's reaction would be when she came in to the room to check up on her situation. Probably. Not. Gonna. Be. Good.

 _I guess I should put Maron back in her cage now..._ Usagi thought with regret. She knew that Maron hated her cage, but she did it because her mother didn't want her hopping around the whole house. Her mom hated messy things and rooms. As she mentioned above.

Maron stopped to wash her face and Usagi took the chance and made a huge leap towards her bunny. But, she forgot the fact that her mirror was right behind Maron and she cracked her mirror, reducing it to shards.

"EEEEKKK!" Usagi screamed out.

Her mother opened her door to find Usagi crouched over her mirror, as if she could not believe what had just happened. Usagi's hands were shaking as she picked up a shard of the mirror that then cut her hand in the process. Rather than caring for her now bleeding finger, she continued to look at her broken mirror in daze. A few minutes later, Usagi hollered, "I BROKE MY MIRROR!"

The whole neighbourhood shuddered as they heard the booming voice. Boy, for someone with a narrow frame, that little teenager sure had a strong and powerful voice!

Maron meanwhile, had decided to continue grooming herself. She wasn't aware of the rumour of where you will have seven years of bad luck if you broke a mirror. Instead, she seemed quite at ease. Usagi looked at her in shock, asking her bunny a silent question that was unanswered: _How could you be calm after you just broke my mirror?!_

Maron carried on grooming herself.

Usagi looked back at the mirror shards on the floor and thought: _Ohhh kay. You are going to be fine! You faced worse stuff before Usagi! You fought youmas and monsters and you get defeated by this? This is nothing!_ But then she quickly covered her head with her head and shook it furiously. This wasn't just anything that will pass after a few days, a few weeks. This was something that would last for seven years. SEVEN FRICKING YEARS.

And that was bad. Horrible. Terrifying. Not to mention the fact that Usagi hated curses. She hated it when unfortunate events landed themselves on her shoulders. It was frustrating! She already had the duties of being a senshi on top of her shoulders and now this? A mirror that will give her seven years of horrible luck?

Time flied and when Usagi came to her senses, she realized that it was pass five o-clock. She haven't gone to the arcade! She haven't went to the senshi meeting! She had missed everything that she was supposed to attend! She did the only thing she could think of. She screamed.

Her neighborhood cringed together simultaneously as her scream pierced the once silent, starry night.

* * *

 **YAY! So that's done. I know it's short, but can you please review? I have a busy school life, but I will try to work on the other stories I have in store. :)**


	2. Falling For Two Things

**Hey guys, so it's 12:17 AM and I am** **exhausted. But, I had to leave a new chapter for you guys because I really don't want to let some readers down. I probably have a lot of mistakes in here, because it was written in an hour.**

 **I might fix it in the future, but it seems highly unlikely.**

* * *

Usagi gloomy walked inside her classroom. She hated school. What was the point of it and going there?

Ever since she have broken her mirror, she haven't seen a reason for her to perk up, and the worst part was that she was perfectly content in just being negative and pessimistic. She enjoyed it as it washed over her. She didn't know why.

"Hey Usagi!" Ami greeted her with a smile, that smile quickly fading as she only received a faint "hi" and a hand waved at her direction. Ami, feeling as though missing something important, pushed the chair outwards and walked towards Usagi, crouching down next to her desk to talk to her.

"Hey Usagi-chan, What's wrong?" Ami was careful to use a neutral voice, because she knew that Usagi hated being pitied.

Usagi slowly turned her head around to the left to face Ami and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and a small tremor ran throughout her body. She opened her eyes and spoke so quietly that Ami had to lean her ear toward Usagi's mouth to hear what she was saying.

"I...I was chasing my bunny Maron...and I didn't know Ami. I didn't know. I jumped towards her to catch her, and I crashed into a mirror. I broke it...I broke it!" In here, Usagi raised her voice as angry tears streamed down her face continuously. "I didn't see it! I just leaped! I just HAD to be the IDIO-I mean, STUPID me and crash into it! Now I have seven years of bad luck!" She ended up covering her face again and sobbing her heart out onto her desk.

Ami stayed crouched there and soaked in the information. She tried her best attempt on comforting her, "You know, Usagi-chan. That isn't true. That only happens to people from somewhere outside this planet Earth."

Usagi snorted and showed her face again, sitting straight up, "We aren't normal people Ami." Ami gasped and looked around. Luckily, no one was here because they were both ridiculously early. "We aren't normal people." Usagi repeated. "We were once from the outer universe. Curses were fallen upon our kingdoms because we did the wrong things. We are protectors of the universe. Curses can be fallen upon us."

Ami paused. She DID make a great point there.

"Okay. Say that you ARE curse. What's the worst thing that can happen?"

"Anything Ami. Anything."

* * *

Usagi walked inside the arcade and let out a sigh of relief as she caught a whiff of chocolate milkshake. She subconsciously licked her lips and took a seat near the counter. Oblivious to the person sitting at the left side of her. She was too caught up in her wonderful imagination to even think about the whole curse thing and to notice someone's stare. When she did open her eyes, she turned to the left and screamed; startled.

"What are YOU doing here Chiba Mamoru?' Usagi tried to sound like she was discriminating him but it sounded false to her ears.

"It is a free country Odango. I can be here when I want to." Marmoru shot back at her with more coolness than she had.

Usagi's face reddened and she turned away, facing the counter. "I know that. It's just i got startled with your presence here..."

She didn't catch the flash of hurt across Mamoru's expression.

"Oh..." Mamoru drawled out. Thinking.

An awkward silence hung around until Motoki came in. "Hey guys, Why are you here all silent? I thought you'd be bickering by now!" He ginned but his grin vanished when he received none in return except for the two blank stares of the two very different people.

"O..kay...Cut it out you guys. You're freaking me out. What's the deal?" Motor pestered on, desperate for an answer.

Usagi sighed and said, "Nothing Motoki. We're fine. We're just really, really pooped. Aren't we Mamoru?" She stomped on his foot, forcing him to smile to indicate that he was indeed fine, when it was just the exact opposite mood he was in.

"Yeah, we're totally fine.. Like what Usagi said, we're just really pooped out. Can we have a milkshake?" Mamoru asked, wishing that Motoki would give him a moment with Usagi to figure things out.

"Yeah sure. You guys better be normal by the time I come back. Ten minutes." Motoki walked inside the kitchen (A.N I have no idea where you go to make milkshakes so...excuse me. :) )

Usagi and Mamoru both released a sigh of relief simultaneously, but cut it out when they saw the other do the same. They stared down at each other, not backing out because they wouldn't hear the end of it. Not now, not ever.

Two minutes passed and Usagi reluctantly looked away. She didn't want to stare at him while pretending that she wasn't attracted to him. She didn't want him to have a bad impression of herself.

For some unknown reason, Usagi found herself crying. She wondered if it was because of the seven years of bad luck deal, and found that that it was because of it. She was scared for her future and the people that surrounded her. She didn't want them to be affected, too. She would never forgive herself. If it affected Ami...her dreams of becoming a doctor will vaporize into thin air. Her hot tempered friend Rei...she could lose her temple. And that was something that she would be devastated over with. Lita...sweet Lita. Her dreams of becoming a cook and a botanist..She didn't want to risk that. Minako...her inseparable twin. Her dream is to become famous..a model. If something happened to that dream too, she would never forgive herself. Never. And...she hated to admit it, but there was also Mamoru. He was an important part of her life that she couldn't describe. She didn't know what the feeling was, but she was attracted to him. Without him, there would probably be no her. She would just be an empty shell.

And in that moment, was when she realized that she was in love with Mamoru.

She loved the way his eyes twinkled. She loved the way his hair was and everything on his face. She wanted him.

And only him.

When she came back to reality, she realized that she have been enveloped into someones' warm arms. Her face was on Mamoru's chest and she closed her eyes, listening to the steady beat of his heart, and the rise and fall of it. Blessing him with every single one of her fiber that she had someone that cared for her. Not as a friend, but as someone more than that.

Someone that loved her for her.

* * *

Eventually, her sobs quieted down into snuffles and she sighed. She came out of his embrace just to see Motoki come in with the milkshakes. Her eyes lit up with her usual sparkles and she ran toward her seat (she had stood up to leave without her knowing, but Mamoru had stopped her with a hug) she grabbed her glass and a spoon and devoured it. Not caring if there was chocolate smudged all over her face. She was ecstatic and wanted to feel like that when she got home. Happy, because of a certain somebody.

She heard a snort, and turned around. Mamoru was laughing at her.

Her cheeks reddened at the thought of her appearance at this time, but she didn't turn back. Mamoru had walked up to her with a napkin for her to wipe her chocolate away. How considerate!

She took it eagerly and wiped her face, covering it with the napkin to avoid his gaze. When she still felt something on her cheek however, she blushed and nervously asked Mamoru if she could have one more. He did and she gratefully took it, wiping all of the excess chocolate off her facial features.

She failed to see Mamoru staring at her.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**


	3. View from a Rose

**AN: Thank you for the views I received and the story followers that has decided to follow this story. :)**

 **For this story, I have decided to try to focus on Mamoru's feelings because hey, he wants to speak too!**

 **Disclaimers, as usual.**

* * *

MAMORU's POV

God.

As she stood there wiping away her chocolaty mess, I stared at her, drinking in her scent, and image. I could smell her vanilla perfume a chair away and I was going crazy because of it. Her long slender legs were crossed as she wiped her plush lips with a napkin. From where I was looking, she looked royal; as if she was born from a royal family. She was beautiful and in that moment, I knew that no matter how many people I see or go across, there will be no one else that could ever replace her beauty. Usagi was sweet and kind too. When a bunny had broke it's leg, Usagi had taken care of it and had then decided to keep it as a pet. I wonder what happened to the bunny now.

I snapped out of my daze and tried to recall what had happened yesterday.

I had been sitting on the same seat I sat on every day when I saw her clutching her heart with broken eyes. Broken eyes that held no sparkle and no life. Just a bottomless abyss.

I didn't know what to do, but as Usagi stood there looking so helpless and weak, tears streaming down her face, my heart had wrenched so painfully for her. In that moment, I had stopped thinking and had acted. She was about to leave, to go find another area where she can be in solitude, but I didn't want that. She was about to be alone in an unknown dark, and broody place where no one will hear her, but I couldn't bear that. I wanted to be the one to be able to comfort her. As she started to move her shaky legs towards the exit, I have grabbed her by the wrist and stopped her from doing that.

I had hugged her.

And she didn't let go.

When I first wrapped my arms around Usagi, I have expected myself to be sane and cool, like I always was like. (Weren't I always cool around Usagi at a far distance?) I was _so_ wrong.

The instance I had locked Usagi into my embrace, I had almost dropped her from the shock of receiving so many different feelings from her. Pain, sorrow, regret, fear. All of them were mixed together, and had made _me_ also feel _everything_ she was feeling at that moment. But I also understood that because I had gone through difficult times, too. I was a super hero of Tokyo (well, one of them. Fine more like a savior of Sailor Moon but you know.), and had a **huge** assignment that would then determine where I would go for University. I haven't slept a wink that night because I was desperate to finish the assignment, and when I did, I had proofread it again and just fix every single mistake.

But what was so different from Usagi's situation and my situation back then was that no one was there for me. My parents had died from an unfortunate car accident. One that lead to _me_ being the only survivor. I had wondered on my own several times a day when I was recovering from the injuries if I really was called Chiba Mamoru and if no one really cared. I had become bitter for many weeks until this little girl had come along. She had had little Odangos on top of her head like Usagi did, and sometimes, I wonder if it _was_ really her. If it was, I would love that.

That little girl...she had an aura around her. I remember vividly what happened that day...

 ** _Flashback~~~_**

 ** _I sat on my hospital bed and sobbed quietly as I took in the objects surrounding me. It was cold and lonely here. No one ever stopped by to visit me and I hated it. I don't know why I am here anyways. How do they know that my parents weren't dead but alive? How could they prove it?_**

 ** _I sighed in defeat and laid down on my bed again...unknowingly falling asleep._**

 ** _A few hours later, I awoke from a warm presence sleeping next to me. I sat up, startled and turn left, seeing a little girl with hairs tied into two little buns on top of her head and some loose hair framing her face. Her head was a beautiful golden blonde and her lips were open as she slept on peacefully._**

 ** _An unknown emotion surged throughout me and I laid back down again. I didn't know what this girl was doing here, maybe she got lost, but I didn't want her to leave. I stared at her and wondered if she would mind if I hugged her. I was in desperate need of love and contact with other people and I somehow knew that she wouldn't mind._**

 ** _I quietly slipped one of my arms underneath her and another around her waist and rested my face on her back._**

 ** _I drifted to the welcoming hands of sleep and lost consciousness_ (AN: And just in case ur confused, no. He's not dead. He's just sleeping :) )**

 ** _I didn't know this girl, but I knew that I loved her._**

 ** _And the next time I woke up, I didn't see her. She had gone. I was heartbroken._**

 ** _I didn't get to ask for her name._**

 ** _Flashback End~~~_**

As I recalled that memory, many more began to surge in and I clutched my head, willing my head to slow down. I loved to go through memories, but I hated it when it was too much.

I silently made a note to ask Usagi about the little girl and if she had any connection to her in the future.

Who knew what kind of secret she held in her mind?

* * *

I was walking to the park when I heard a sob from the left.

I turned towards the left and spotted Usagi, crouched beneath a slide and hiding her head from the other people. My gaze hardened when little kids came over to taunt her and ask her inappropriate, private questions. Didn't their parents teach them to have common sense? When someone was hurt, you're supposed to be _considerate._ And those kids were doing the exact opposite.

I _despised_ it.

I couldn't stand it any more. I didn't want Usagi to be defeated sos easily. I wanted to help her.

But first I would have to ask her _why_ she was so depressed and _heart-broken._

* * *

 **AN: YAY**

 **New chapter is uploaded, please review! :) (also I literally just finished writing this so it could be a bit rough around the edges.)**


	4. Incident

Hey guys, so this is going to be the **fourth** chapter of "7 Years Of Bad Luck," and I am going to try to make things intense. I want to focus on Usagi this time so yup. Just a heads up.

Disclaimers...the usual.

This chapter is boring in my opinion, but please hold on!

* * *

Usagi had walked for thirty minutes until she had decided to release her grief and anger underneath a slide. She didn't care if the little kids saw her or not. She just didn't want to see anyone above the age of fifteen; including her friends because she didn't think that she could stand their questioning of her condition and situation. Hopefully Ami had told everyone else about it and had advised them to stay away from her because she needed time.

She needed time to clam down about the situation and to ignore the voices that were inside her head, the voice that taunted her and teased her about breaking the mirror. It even suggested her to let someone else adopt Maron. She was horrified when she heard that voice because it was her head that was making it, and that meant that in her mind, she _wanted_ to get rid of _Maron._

Her focus on her thoughts were ripped away from her when kids from the age six to eight crowded around her, carrying little stones from the playground. She winced when one of the little boys reached out to pinch her on the left arm. It hurt like hell.

The other children, seeing that one of them in their group had the guts to disturb a woman, only receiving nothing in return, decided to do what the boy had done. Swings were abandoned, seesaws lay there balanced, slides didn't shake from the weight of the children as more and more of them circled around Usagi. Some wondering why she was crying, and some feeling so temped to just annoy her and let her feel helpless.

Usagi inwardly winced as she saw a throng of little kids coming towards her direction. Through her tears and blurry vision, she easily saw them as monsters that was bloodthirsty for her soul and blood. Her imagination took her wild, and she soon saw them as her past nemesis from the Megaverse, Queen Beryl and Metalia and she screamed, unsuccessfully blocking it with her fist. The children, delighted that the strange weeping woman had screamed, ran towards her around an even tighter circle and threw little rocks at her face, arms, creating little imperfections on Usagi's usually perfect face.

"Stop it! Stop treating me like trash and go AWAY!" Usagi managed to gasp out through her tight throat. However, it sounded weak compared to her usual tone used to threaten youmas as Sailor Moon.

Nobody heard her and eventually Usagi started to embrace the pain.

'Maybe...if I get hit hard enough, I won't have to deal with these brats and the youmas. Maybe, beyond that, there is a better world that has the better equipments in the people. I really want to leave...'

But as Usagi thought of her friends, her cheerful friends that loved her so deeply as a friend, companion and soldier, she shoved that negative thought back into her "trash can."

'I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts. Hear no evil, see no evil...right?'

Then why did she hear the mirror crack then? Why, was it that when she had shattered her mirror, the sound had echoed in her mind more than it should have been? Was there a reason that this mirror left it's cry behind in her mind? Was her mirror...abnormal?

'I must be imagining things. Damn. Kids are back again with sticks.' Usagi braced herself for the following pain then though, 'Wait. I ca try to get out of here. I can go find another place to weep in.' Usagi tried to get up, only to find her wrists tied to the stands that were holding the playground up, and her feet buried under layers of soil mixed with water. (Don't ask her where that came from. Kids are sneaky.) Usagi sighed as she felt the warm water trickle down her ankles underneath the soil and she shuddered to think the state of her white socks right now. She didn't want to know.

* * *

The first blow was hard. It was painful and left an angry mark on her right arm. The kids screamed in delight and raised the stick, cheering on as Usagi shut her eyes tight with fear.

"Drop it." A new voice, full of authority and an amount of coolness directed it to the kids.

The children, seeing that this man meant business, scrambled away to their mothers, getting punished by them for attacking a women.

Usagi opened her eyes wide as she recognized that voice. It-It was...

Chiba Mamoru.

* * *

(Okay so now I am going to go to the first point of view of Usagi.)

The wind blew the few pieces of stray hair away from my face and I looked up to my savior. His midnight blue eyes drew my baby-blue eyes in and his ebony black hair was tousled as it often was when he was stressed.

Right now, I was just glad that it was tousled.

Because it meant that he was stressed out about the boys brutally hitting and throwing stones at me.

Because it meant that he cared about me.

Because it meant that he _is_ a nice person.

"Usagi-chan, daijobu?" Mamoru asked me with a concerned expression etched onto his facial features.

"H-Hai...Daijobu." I muttered. "Well, not really. I am chained to th-this thing! And my FEET is BURIED INSIDE THE DIRT!" Heat rose to my face and I swore that I could feel the heat steaming right our of my ear. I was _beyond_ mad. I was **furious.**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Odango. Hold your horses, you can rage on the way to my house," He told me with a frown.

"Hold you _horses?_ I never knew that an _upperclass_ like you would use an idiom...And wait what? You're taking me to your _apartment?!"_ I shouted all that out with a tinge of surprise hidden in it. He was taking me to his _apartment?_

And why would he do that?

Why would he want to all of the sudden take me to his house like I am welcome there? I thought that I _wasn't_ an important part of his life. Even if _he_ was in _mine._

"I want to make sure that you're okay Usagi. I don't want kids to be bullying you because you were seeking solitude. I don't want the world to treat you the damn-hard way and so I am going to be there for you to make sure that you're alright. Okay?" Mamoru addressed.

I nodded my head. Mamoru stared walking away.

"Mamoru!" I shouted out.

"What is it Usagi?" He asked me, turning back around.

I glared at him and said, "First of all, baka, you just started walking without checking if I was following you or not. Second of all, you forgot that I am chained to this playground. Remember the tightly secured wrists around the poles? The feet that are soaked with mud by those devils? I'm the victim and you're not helping me!" I meant to make it sound like a joke, but I have been harsh. It has come out to be full of anger.

But, in a way, I was mad.

But no, not at him. I think.

Realizing that Mamoru would be mad, I bowed my head shamefully as he started to walk closer towards me. When he and I were face to face (err ish) I bowed my head down even more. But Mamoru only lifted my face up; curling his fingers around my chin and placing his lips close to my ears, (sending me chills down my back) talking in his soothest voice I had heard from him so far and said, "Daijobu Odango. I can't leave you here alone can I? I am a gentle man! (At this I rolled my eyes) I am not going to leave a beautiful lady out here all by herself."

I shushed up and absorbed his words, fascinated when I realized that I believed him. He would keep me safe.

Mamoru grabs my right foot and tugs. He pulls me free from the bonds of the Earth and I release a breath of relief.

My other feet is soon rescued by another hand. The very same hand that saved my right foot.

I bounce up and down in happiness and add a little bit of kicking.

When I finish, I noticed two things.

ONE.

I have managed to kick and attract Mamoru's attention. He was staring at me when I finished kicking. He had looked away and blushed.

TWO.

I got **mud** over his face.

Yup.

You heard me. I got **MUD on an UPPERCLASSMAN's FACE!**

I felt supreme; superior.

I laugh a merry laugh and wish for a moment that my hands were there to soothe my tummy that hurt from laughing.

"Hey Mamoru? Ca-Can you untangle my hands too?" I ask with a little bit of hope in my eyes.

He sighs and releases his hold on my waist. With a tinge of hesitance. _H_ _esitance?_

Why would he be hesitant? Did he really like me more than I thought would be possible? They very thought makes my heart flutter.

Mamoru stands up and walks to the pole, where my hands were tied to. He takes out a pocket-knife.

Wait what. A _pocketknife?_

"Since when did _you_ carry a _pocket-knife?"_ I ask in consternation.

Now that he is behind me, I find it harder to focus because I can feel his breath on my neck as he cuts the ropes away. I close my eyes and count to three.

"I might need it Odango." Is his simply yet arrogant response.

"No need to be annoyed Mamoru-baka." I shoot back.

"And no need for that ridiculous attitude Odango Atama." He retorts back, but with a tinge of friendliness in them.

"Fine, fine. Carry on. Cutting. Baka."

When he is done, I wrap myself with my hands and tuck in my legs to my chest.

I have never felt so happy in my life.

* * *

It takes me a moment to calm down, but once I do, I do something that surprises both me and him.

I hug him.

I bury my head into his chest, sighing contentedly telling him with modesty, "Arigatou. For saving me. And caring about my being."

I feel one of his hands wrap itself around my waist (again) and the other one on my head, soothing it. He then purrs back, "Lie. I need you in my life Usako. You have no idea what I would do without you. What I would do with no YOU in the Crown Arcade. I'll probably be miserable."

I am absolutely stunned.

I...am...important.

I am an important part of his life.

He likes me.

"YESSSSSSSS!" I shouted out in glee, hardly containing my happiness as I started to jump around. I loved that he likes me. It just felt nice.

"Okay, okay girl, we need to go."

And just like that.

The caring Mamoru is gone and the mean Mamoru is back.

I sigh and follow his steps to his house.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **So, I noticed that I left a really, really big part out of this story so this is the improvised version of it. I am sorry if you thought that it'd be another chapter. :(**

 **I hope the new details made up for it though. :D**


	5. Despair

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 **I'm sorry for the long wait (about two weeks) but I just got a bit lost. It's the breaks and everything so expect me to update less...**

 **I tried to write this in the present tense. It might not flow well for some of you, but I tried my best to make it fluent so I hope it's okay.**

* * *

The walk to Mamoru's house is quiet and a little bit nerve-wracking for both of them.

Quiet, because they don't have anything worth talking about.

Nerve-wracking because they are afraid what will happen to them during Usage's stay in Mamoru's apartment. They both don't know what to expect from the visit.

However, the pressure is more on Mamoru's shoulders than Usagi's, since it is _his_ apartment that they are heading towards and not _hers._ He doesn't know if Usagi will like his apartment or not.

Although they are not a couple, Mamoru desperately wishes that Usagi will find it likable. If she doesn't find it...her type, he fears that his entire world will shatter.

And he had have enough earth-shattering things that happened to him in his life time, thank you very much.

* * *

Usagi takes a peek at Mamoru and frowns. He seems to be having a debate with himself because his expressions keeps shifting from one to another. She looks down at the floor, then at her shoes. They were minuscular compared to Mamoru's. It is a little bit scary; even though she knows that it is because of his height.

His height…

How _tall_ is Mamoru?

Curiosity churns inside her, and her attempt to calm it down only helps her release a strangled laugh from her mouth.

In an attempt to avoid further embarrassment, she quickly ducks her head down to her shoes (again)and stops walking. She shuffles her feet and holds her hands in front of her, twisting it (a nervous habit that _never_ went away.) She silently prays that he will not notice that she has stopped because she needs time to think about this. She isn't sure if Mamoru likes her or not. And though the incident earlier proved that he _did_ have feelings for her, the way he closed off his demeanor makes her doubt that he even _cares._

But… he is taking her to his apartment…so that should mean something..right? He did care for her…a little bit at least.

She looks up and sees that Mamoru has walked off. Usagi starts to panic. Where did he go?

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Damn. That. Communicator.

She flips it open with a heavy feeling in her gut. "This is Usagi. Youma attack?"

Ami's grim expression confirms her suspicions and she informs her, "It's near the rose gardens. The one you usually go to. Be there quick. It seems like the Youma this time isn't going to be so easy to beat."

The screen flashes and Ami's face disappears, leaving the face of the communicator black. Usagi sighs and walks to a nearby park, deciding that Mamoru could come later.

"Moon Crystal Power!" She whispers out.

Red ribbons burst out from the brooch and wraps themselves around her body. But, instead of ending with the usual uniform of Sailor Moon, The ribbons forms into a dress.

A…White Dress. To be exact.

Usagi stands inside the building and curses. This isn't her usual outfit. It was Princess Serenity's. It was the white dress that she had worn in the Silver Millennium. The same one she had worn at her last ball.

The dress clings to her upper body and highlights her curves. It puffs out from the bottom and flows gently as the wind blew. Usagi sighs and looks up to the Moon; its warm glow bathing her in a silver light. Standing there, gazing longingly at the Moon gave bystanders an impression of a beautiful goddess that watched over them. Those goddesses that always looked over them, and protected them.

But all of that is broken when she sees a ghostly mirror appear on her left side.

Her blood grows cold and her head starts to pound.

 _Broken Mirror. Shards of it on the floor. 7 years of bad luck. Mamoru. Senshi. Dress. Youma. Tuxedo-Kamen. Evil laugh._

All of these nightmares swirls inside Usagi's head and she stumbles back a few steps, crashing into a tree trunk

"What do I do now? I can't go to and fight like this! The enemy…will know that I'm Serenity. God I hate how I broke that mirror! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME!" Usagi screams, shushing when she sees authorities walking her way.

"Shoot. Looks like I've got to run." And with that thought, Usagi runs off, her white dress flowing gently with the wind; her elegant bow that tied the loose ends together at the waist twisting and bending as the wind flew across it.

* * *

It is when Usagi's footsteps are no longer heard behind him that makes Mamoru realize that she wasn't trailing behind him anymore. He whips his head back and his fear of losing Usagi is confirmed when he sees no odangos.

"Shimatta what have I done? When did I become so entangled in my thoughts that I would forget someone so _important?_ Stupid Mamoru baka." Mamoru lectures himself for not being caring and looking after the bunny.

"I've got to find her. With her natural beauty, she's bound to attract attention. I've got to protect her…" With that thought, he runs off, unknowingly following the link that held him and Usagi together as a whole.

* * *

"Mercury! Can you do a scan of this monster again? Find it's weak chink that we can fire our attacks at!" Mars shouts at her.

Mercury types away furiously away at the keyboard and awaits for the weak spot with a heavy heart. Somehow, she knew that this monster wouldn't have an obvious weak spot. She somehow knew that it could only be defeated by multiple shots from the Moon Scepter that Usagi possessed. A "No weak spot found" on the screen confirmed it.

"There's no weak spot Mars. I think that it can only be defeated by Sailor Moon's scepter. Until she comes however, we have to keep weakening it with our powers." Sailor Mercury informs Sailor Mars.

"Well, it seems like we will have to fight it for another twenty minutes seeing how she didn't show up yet for the _past_ twenty minutes." Mars mutters under her breath.

Sailor Mars isn't mad at Sailor Moon. Well, she is. But it's because she actually cares a lot about Usagi. She didn't want her getting hurt. She only hid it with derogatory remarks about her because she wanted Usagi to know that her friends are being put to danger because of her lateness for every battle.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" Mars yells out as the monster shot a iron nail towards her. The fire melts the nail into a liquid iron.

"Shabon Spray!" Mercury hollers. Her attack successfully slows down the nail flying towards the other sensei and she sighs a breath of relief.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter's attack sends the attack at the youma's chest, only managing to make it stumble a few feet before it shoots new nails at the senshi.

"We can't defeat this thing without Sailor Moon!" Jupiter says with distraught.

"I know. But we have to keep going. Venus Love-Me CHAIN!" Sailor Venus tells her. "we have to keep faith in Sailor Moon. She's probably being held back because something serious happened."

"Isn't there a curse? The curse that she mentioned?" Mars asks before screeching at a nail coming her way. She ducks and continues, "The curse of breaking a mirror because of her bunny, Maron?"

"Yes, she did mention the curse. But how do we know that it is true? Can we really take this curse personally and take it seriously?" Mercury fathoms.

"Guys, watch out! Supreme THUNDER!"

"Whatever guys, focus! We need to continue weakening this youma. Here ugly! VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

Jupiter spits out the question that everyone has been thinking in their heads since thinking about Usagi, "Where is Sailor Moon when you need her?" She shakes her head dejectedly

* * *

"AHHH Kami-sama! I'm not a criminal! Lemme go!" Usagi struggles against the handcuffs that the policeman has put around her delicate wrists. They cut deep into her, making her scream out in agony. Warm blood makes its ways to her elbows and Usagi starts to sob. She shouldn't have broken that mirror. That mirror made _everything_ happen. She was so doomed if this luck made the police want to execute her by putting a bullet through her chest or head. She was utterly terrified.

Usagi feels a cold object press against her back and she shivers. She risks a look behind her and sees a gun pointed to her back. Her whole body stiffens and her heart starts to thump. She swore that the officers could hear her heart thump, too, for they were laughing at her. Like she was a small bunny that was trapped in the corner.

Well, she had to fight back. She couldn't sob _all day._

She waits for the right timing.

The police that is pointing the gun to her back has to be knocked cold first. He is the main threat to her for now.

Then she would have to run as fast as she could for assistance. She needed someone to protect her. Her wrists were handcuffed. That was an impediment she had to overcome. She'll find a way to break those handcuffs. If she had to smash her delicate wrists against the rocks to break it, she would do it.

Usagi shakes her head. The curse was getting to her. It was clouding her positive thoughts; her optimistic thinking. She had to prevent it from getting to her.

She _had_ to.

Usagi continues to walk ahead of her and notices something strange.

All of her officers had this…faraway look in their eyes. As if…they were being controlled.

 _Controlled._

Her mind connects it to the Megaverse and she cringes. How have she been so…unobservant? She has been clouded by the worries of her mind that she have failed to make the connection.

Well, now she new why they were taking her with a fierce grip. She knew why she was handcuffed. And,

she knew where she was heading towards.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **Please Review!**


	6. Desperation, Separation

Chapter Six

* * *

 _Controlled._

 _Her mind connected it to the Megaverse and she cringed. How has she been so…unobservant? She had been clouded by the worries of her mind that she had failed to make the connection._

 _Well, now she new why they were taking her with a fierce grip. She knew why she was handcuffed. And,_

 _she knew where she was heading towards._

* * *

The walk to the predicted location comes into Usage's views sooner than she has expected and she cringes, dragging her footsteps along with the hypnotized officers. Her thoughts turn to Mamoru and she feels a heavy, sinking feeling in her stomach. Why haven't she called out his name? Why haven't she told him that she needed a little rest? If she had done these things, _this_ wouldn't be happening to her at the moment.

So, in the end, Usagi decided that it was solely her fault for failing to protect herself from _this._

* * *

"Welcome, Princess. Welcome," Queen Beryl says with an evil glint in the eye. "Of course, we were _expecting_ you."

Usagi glares at Queen Beryl and retorts back with a clenched jaw, "I don't think so. You didn't know about my very existence until I had transformed into this…" Usagi glances downwards at her own chest and continues seethingly, " _outfit."_

"Oh, I don't think so, _Princess Serenity,"_ Beryl points her sharp fingertips at her, "I think that _this,"_ She circles her fingers around, framing Usage's figure, "Is just _your_ way of seeking _attention._ Like you, oh so did in the _past._ _Stealing_ **_my_** Endymion. **_Marrying_** Him. _Killing_ yourself after **_MY_** Endymion got _killed_ after **you.** Oh! And of course, using that 'killing-yourself-because-your-lover-died' strategy and **annihilating** my PLANS!" Beryl finishes with a little bit of hysteria.

Usagi's eyebrows shoot upward as she takes in the information and she replies cooly, "I didn't know that you had jealousy in you, Beryl."

Beryl cackles and holds herself together to suppress the laughter but fails, turning it into blind anger, "I **_always_** had it. **_I_** was _always_ there to watch you take **_EVERYTHING_** _away from me._ I **_hated_** it. Always there stealing **_my_** _glory."_ She murmurs out the last few parts, as if she was alone in her own room, her own grief, her own regrets. She breaks out of it when she regains her thoughts and comes back to reality.

"I will make you pay. I will make you pay **EVERYTHING!** " Beryl swore to herself. And with that, she places new dark, and devastatingly _painful_ chains on top of Usagi's old metal ones. Biting her lip to prevent the scream from making it's way out of her mouth, she casts Beryl a painful glare as the guards mindlessly carries her to the dungeon.

* * *

Mamoru's POV

I am on the verge of hysteria now.

Where the hell did Usagi go?

I've been walking around the whole city of Tokyo (running more often because of anxiety) now and I still can't see her.

I've checked the arcade, her school, her house, my apartment (fat chance Mamoru, _you_ were supposed to be the one to lead her there. She wouldn't be there. ) where else could she possibly be?

I run past a building and I stop running. There was a familiar feeling to it. It was as if…Usagi had been there before.

An aching feeling slowly spread across my heart and I break into a smile of relief. I was _finally_ on another level closer to finding her. I look down at the floor and feel my eyes widening in shock. I could see a silver thread showing me the way to go. I am a bit reluctant to go. What if this was the work of an enemies'?

Should I risk it?

More importantly,

Is it worth risking it for Usagi?

* * *

Usagi's POV

The dungeon is dark and cold. As I walk in, I can feel it's energy already starting to affect my whole demeanor. I feel saggy and negative and could hardly walk to the bed, let alone stand. In the end, I collapse on my way to the bed and could only rely on the guards to carry me there. They lay me down on the bed and look down at me with a blank expression that haunts me.

Their eyes are glazed over, yet in the middle of the iris is a crimson red, the color of fresh blood. As I stare at them, I cannot help but wonder what other horrible deed they have done. I shudder to think what had happened to their previous victims.

The guards close the door and bar it completely, except for a small gap only big enough to deliver food to me. I wonder slightly with fear if I'll survive my first day here because it seems to me that I won't.

I look around and briefly make out a few chalk in the corner, confirming that there has been several more prisoners before me. Judging by the tally marks that marked fifty-two, they haven't last more that fifty-two days…

Seems like I won't be lasting long either.

* * *

After about four hours, I realize that this room isn't made to suffocate people. Instead, it is made to make them feel claustrophobic. Every minute, I notice the wall slowly closing in on my bed, narrowing the amount of space I had to walk around on. It takes away people's freedom to walk anywhere as they please.

I frantically stare at the walls and sure enough, they are narrowing themselves in, caving me in; inclining its way toward its prey.

I start to panic and I dash toward the barred doors, scratching at it furiously, trying to make a dent on it.

After a few futile attempts on making it burst open, I start to consider other options.

I have my earrings, but would that really make better dents that I have failed to make? No, I don't think so.

High heels? Pins sitting on my head? Fists? Nope been there, done that. Bracelets? Luna Disguise Pen? My Brooc-Wait a second! I have my brooch!

And sitting in my brooch is… _the Silver Crystal!_

Excitements bubbles inside me and I start to form a plan, I have to get out of here before everyone gets hurt trying to find me. I have to beat everyone first.

* * *

Mamoru's POV

I am following my heart, which is currently reassuring my mind that I was doing the right thing because my usually rational mind wasn't cooperating. Which didn't help matters.

I am running past skyscrapers, towers, and apartments, wherever I am needed to be in order to find Usagi. I probably haven't run that fast ever since I was borne. Well, that was because I _had_ no reason to run for something, for someone I cared-loved before. This feeling was frighteneing, yet somehow familiar. As if I have had a love affair before. Maybe I did.

I shake my head. _Concentrate. Find Usako._

A clearer path appears in front of me as I run, making it easier for me to follow Usako's trace. I find myself grinning subconsciosly and try to surpress it. This was only the beginning. It would probably take longer actually _finding_ Usako. But even then, I couldn't help but think that it would all be easy, now that I've got the power to see weird silver linings on the ground.

The silver linings stop in front of a large black metal gate wrapped in ivy. I look up and is given the distinct impression of a haunted house. Except, the building behind the metal gate _wasn't_ a haunted house. It was more of a purple mist that clouded the entire area, making it difficult to navigate through it.

My mind was telling me: NO DON'T BE STUPID AND RISK YOUR LIFE. IT'S NOT WORTH IT!

But my heart told me: Who's your light in your life? Usako. Find her. She's in there, you know it. Trust your heart. You love her. You know she would've done the same if she was in your shoes Mamoru. Do it for love. For Usako.

I followed my heart.

* * *

Hey guys...

For those of you that were waiting for a new chapter, I bow my head in shame for you. I made you wait for a **month** and I'm not proud of it.

To be honest, I didn't think about this story for a long time and haven't found the inspiration to finish up this chapter. I started this chapter a few weeks ago, but I just..really couldn't go on.

This chapter is a bit..repetitive..ish. So, for those that didn't enjoy it as much, I'll try to upload an interesting one, but no guarantees.

Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope to see you soon!


	7. Trouble Strikes

**Hey Everyone. Wow, It's been a really long time since a new I'm sorry for ditching this story, but I didn't have the motivation needed to carry this on. Truth be told, I don't even know if this chapter will be as great as the previous six. I just hope that it lives up to your guy's expectations. :) I'm on summer break so I'll try updating but AP homework** **and life will get in the way.**

 _The previous chapter:_

 _My mind was telling me: NO DON'T BE STUPID AND RISK YOUR LIFE. IT'S NOT WORTH IT!_

 _But my heart told me: Who's your light in your life? Usako. Find her. She's in there, you know it. Trust your heart. You love her. You know she would've done the same if she was in your shoes Mamoru. Do it for love. For Usako._

 _I followed my heart._

* * *

Chapter Seven

 _Baka. Chiba Mamoru from now on you are officially the **baka.**_ That was the first thing that registered in his mind as he trudged forward into the unknown.

 _You are going in there defenseless. You are **clueless** as to Tsukino Usagi's whereabouts. How can **you** decide to follow your heart when you know you should have followed your brain? Gosh, you are an idiot._

Mamoru could only sigh and laugh at his stupidity. What was he trying to do here? Was he trying to be the night in shining armor? If so, he was going to fail, for sure. The second Mamoru stepped into the gates of the isolated house, the gates to the house closed with a creak, trapping him in. The ivy that was wrapped around the gates wounded itself tighter around the metal bars. It grew sharp spiky thorns to keep anyone from coming in-to keep anyone from going out. Trepidation had filled at the bottom of his stomach and Mamoru had fought the urge to give up right there and then. His only motivation was that Usagi was somewhere in there, confused, alone, and scared. Usagi...his Usako was in this strange house that reeked of death. He couldn't leave her in there to die. He refused to do it, and so that is why he was here to save her.

As he continued to walk towards the house, he couldn't help by feel that something...that someone was watching him. It wasn't behind him, nor was it in front of him. He couldn't figure out where this unknown object was spying on him from but he suddenly felt claustrophobic. He truly was trapped. Cold sweat started to form on his forehead and Mamoru hastily wiped it away. He pushed his jet-black bangs back and attempted to clear his head.

 _Panicking now won't help your case baka. You have to stay strong for Usagi._

Suddenly, Mamoru felt weak. One of the ivies that were on the metal gates had managed to grab his ankle from behind. Now, if this was a normal ivy, it would have been fine. But, this wasn't your average ivy that grew in your house balcony. No, this was Beryl's ivy, the one that was used on Usagi as she was led away to her prison. These ivies eventually turned into metal.

Mamoru grunted and glanced at his ankle. The ivy was getting tighter and tighter, sucking his human strength out of his body. He couldn't continue without cutting the ivy away. He desperately looked around for a tool he could use but found that he had none. He closed his eyes and suppressed a strangled scream. This was it. He was going to die.

 _Wow, I am pathetic. Dying before setting into the foot of this strange house. And **I** call myself Usagi's night in shining armor. How ironic._

The last thing Mamoru remembered before he succumbed into the darkness was a pair of red eyes that pierced through his soul.

* * *

"My queen, we have managed to capture the Prince of Earth. Our human soldiers are on their way to this chamber. It will not be long until they arrive with him in their hands."

Beryl glanced at the messenger and smirked. "Excellent. I can't wait."

She then walked towards her window facing the gates and muttered, "Oh _Endymion_. How I have longed for our reunion. This time I will make you **mine**! With that Serenity out of the way, I can **finally** create a chaotic world and  RULE with you by my side."

* * *

Usagi thought hard about her plan. It was a stupid plan that could possibly cost her life, but at this point, she could have cared less. As long as she made it out of this wretched house, she was sure that she could find aid anywhere. Afterall, this house wasn't too far away from her local hospital.

Usagi couldn't help but laugh merrily at that thought. It would be so funny to appear at the hospital wearing this fancy apparel. She imagined the look on the citizen's faces and laughed until her stomach ached. It took another three minutes for Usagi to completely sober up. She shook her head slightly and placed two fingers on the bridge of her nose, muttering "Okay Usagi, you've got to stay focused now. Your life is on the line. You have to make it back before anyone notices your disappearance. Mamoru will worry."

Her bright blue eyes opened, and this time, they were full of determination.

Usagi gingerly placed her hand to the brooch that was pinned on top of her dress. She unpinned it and covered it with her other hand, and prayed hard to her mother Serenity.

Usagi needed her plan to work. She needed to make sure that her reckless actions would have a good result.

Usagi uncupped her hand from the brooch and opened it. The silver crystal glistened within the brooch. This delicate crystal shined a little brighter under Usagi's warm gaze and Usagi smiled. She felt reassurance flowing from the crystal and took that as a positive sign to put her reckless plan into action.

Usagi tilted her head up and tried to look for the full moon through the small hole in her prison. Although the moon was covered by gloomy clouds, she was able to calm herself down and draw strength from it. A small reflection of the moon appeared on top of the silver crystal and without any warning, the crystal started to shine brighter and brighter until Usagi was engulfed in its warmth.

The light faded away, and all that was left was a small hairpin that fell from Usagi's odango-styled hair.

* * *

 **That is it! Hope you guys liked this chapter :)**


End file.
